the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Istins Chandler
"Listen, truly listen, and you will hear nature sing around you." -Istins Chandler Istins Chandler is the serving Archdruid of the Druid Circle of Oakhall after years of training in natural magicks. He also is currently enlisted at the rank of Corporal within the First "Honor" Company of the Seventh Royal Infantry Battalion of the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade of the First Infantry Division of the Stormwind Army. Prior to his enlistment, Istins worked as a chandler within Stormwind City, as his surname indicates. Personality and Beliefs Generally considered a warm and kind man by those who know him, Istins Chandler always looks to do what is best in the given situation. He subscribes to the value of the law, yet at times sees where it oversteps or even potentially brings harm to the individual citizen. Istins believes in the Light, though he is not fervent in this belief. Description Istins is a rugged looking man, tanned by extensive time out in the sun. While not the most muscular individual, Istins' body is particularly toned and lean in its build. Slightly wider than average shoulders give him a strong appearing build. His face is concealed in part by the bushy beard that grows upon his face. Equally bushy eyebrows rest neutrally above his eyes, becoming expressive during his speech or when listening to others. While not bushy, Istins' hair is quite long and usually bound back in a neat pony tail, no loose strands allowed about his face. Istins is also afflicted by the Worgen curse. While in his afflicted form Istins eyes turn from green to a softly glowing yellow, and his facial features become wolf-like, adding to his already rugged look. His body naturally grows, and his skin turns to a light grey fur that covers his entire body. Despite the growth and change in his body, Istins maintains his lean musculature, but becomes noteably more fulffy. His feet become more paw like in their shape, whereas his hands twist and become disfigured by vicious claws for finger nails. Equipment More often than not Istins is found wearing the traditional Oakhall Robes of the Circle's Archdruid. Ornate robes of deep emerald green silk, with gold filigree, that flow from the shoulders down to the feet. Leather enforces the robes about the torso and shoulders, while the breast muscles are protected by magically blessed bark fitted to the robes. Affixed around the outside of the upper arm are enchanted swan feathers. The skirt on the front of the robes are several interlocking pieces of enchanted bark similar to that upon the chest, with a single purple moonstone gem set into the top most piece of bark. On the sides of the skirt blue silk is found, with filigree of silver. A belt is found around the midsection of the robe, with the face of a barn owl upon it, purple moonstones acting as its eyes. The robes come with a fine pair of leather boots, and ornate gloves that have the same bark covering the wrists and the back of the hands, as well as one purple moonstone gem on each forearm. Normally a deep green undershirt is worn with this garb. Finally, upon Istins heads sits of the Circlet of Oakhall, a wooden circlet sung from the trees that has several enchanted leaves woven on its side, and one large purple moonstone gem fitted upon the front of it. Whenever Istins is dressed in these robes, he also carries with him the Archdruid's Staff. A wooden staff with a crook for a head that is bound with several pieces of emerald gold filigree silk. The weapon hums ever so faintly with natural magical power. Whenever in a more casual setting, Istins wears a variety of casual clothes. Though his casual blue trousers and brown leather boots are almost always there, he wears a variety of different color linen or wool shirts, depending on the season. These shirts come with overals of varying colors as well, almost always matched properly to a belt. Most formal occasions Istins will deign to wear his Druidic garb, but on the occasion that such would be inappropriate, he has a semi casual set of clothing. This attire includes the same normal brown leather boots, but exchanges the blue trousers for more sleek fitted black pants, held up by a studded belt with a large clasp. His normal casual shirts are replaced by a light brown shirt with a tan vest worn over the shirt and buttoned at the middle. Category:Characters